Professor (Arbeitstitel)
by Warringer
Summary: Ein Versuch zur Rettung der Menschheit geht in die Hose
1. Disclaimer

Professor  
  
Von AWarringer  
  
Declimer  
  
Nichts hier von ist meins, wenn man von der Storyline absieht. Bitte nicht   
verklagen, ich bin nur ein armer Student und brauche mein BAFöG.  
  
Ranma ½ gehört Rumiko Takahashi und irgendeinem Verlag.  
  
OMG gehört irgendjemandem.  
  
C&C sind willkommen.  
  
Flames werden direkt an den Hund verfüttert.  
  
Klaut einer meine Story wird er mit drei Wochen Teletubbis bestraft.  
  
Ansonsten gilt die Warnung:  
  
Fanfics können süchtig machen. Zu den riesigen Nebenwirkungen essen sie die   
Packungsbeilage und tragen sie ihren Arzt zum Aphoteker. 


	2. Prolog

Professor  
  
Prolog  
  
  
  
„Professor?"  
  
Der Professor drehte sich um und sah seinen Assitenten an.  
  
„Ja, Hiroshi?"  
  
„Wir sind so weit, Professor. Der Generator ist bereit und HAL geht grade die Hauptcheckliste durch."  
  
„Danke Hiroshi."  
  
Damit verließ Hiroshi den Raum und der Professor sah ein letztes Mal aus dem Fenster. Es zeigte den Ausblick auf die Erde. Eine kalte, leblose Erde. Seit dem Krieg war die Erde so gut wie unbewohnbar. Die einzigen menschlichen Ansiedlungen existierten in der Arktis, der Antarktis, dem Erdorbit und dem Mond. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, daß ein einziger Tag beinahe den Untergang der menschlichen Rasse herbeigeführt hatte. Der Tag an dem das World Trade Center in New York einem gewalltigen Terroranschlag zum Opfer fiel. Dem 11. September 2001.  
  
Nach dem 11. September kam es zu einem Krieg gegen den Terror, der Afganistan für zwei Jahre befreite. Dann kam der große Djihad, wie ihn die extremen Muslime nannten. Er dauerte zehn Jahre. Zehn Jahre in denen die El Kaida alle Arten von Waffen einsetzten. Atomare, biologische und chemische Waffen. Aber nicht nur die El Kaida setzten sie ein. Auch die Amerikaner, die Engländer, die Franzosen, die Pakistanis, die Inder, die Russen und die Chinesen.  
  
Der Krieg zerstöhrte die Ökosphäre der Erde und trieb die Menschen in die Polarregionen und das All. Nichteinmal zehn Millionen Menschen überlebten den Krieg und neunzig Prozent von ihnen lebten immernoch auf der Erde. Immer der Gefahr von biotechnologisch hergestellten Krankheiten angefallenzu werden.  
  
Der Krieg war jetzt seit über dreihundert Jahren vorbei und der Professor hatte ihn in seiner Jugend miterlebt. Nur mit viel Glück und auch können hatte er zu denjenigen gehört, die ins All fliehen konnten. Aber es hatte seinen Preis gehabt. Er hatte alle seine Freunde und seine Familie auf der Erde zurücklassen müssen. Sie waren alle nacheinander an den verschiedensten Krankheiten gestorben. Der Pest, Cholera, Milzbrand, AIDS, Ebola und wie sie alle hießen. Wie oft in den letzten dreihundert Jahren hätte er sein Leben gegeben, um sie aus dem Reich der Toten zu hohlen. Aber es war nicht möglich. Er würde nie sterben. Nicht nach dem Vorfall mit den Nanomaschienen vor dreihundert Jahren. Damals war er unvorsichtigerweise in ein Orbitallabor gekommen, in dem medizinische Nanomaschienen hergestellt worden waren. Er war mit einer Prototypenprobe in berührung gekommen und sie hatten sich in seinem Körper eingenistet und hielten ihn damit am Leben und seinen Körper auf der Spitze seiner Leistungsfähigkeit.  
  
Aber jetzt würde er etwa ändern. Der Generator, sein Lebenswerk, war fertiggestellt. Der HAL 2000, der den Generator überwachte würde den Generator für voll funktionstüchtig erklähren und er würde versuchen den Krieg zu verhindern. Aber er glaubte nicht daß er eine große Change dazu hatte. Aber er würde wenigstens versuchen seine Freunde und seine Familie zu retten.  
  
Der Flux-Generator würde ihn durch die Zeit schicken.  
  
Er löste seinen Blick von dem Fenster und verließ den Raum. Er ging den langezogenen, gebogenen Gang entlang der an der Außenwand der Raumstation entlanglief. Er betrat den Umkleideraum und ging auf einen der Schränke zu. Er zog sich aus und öffnete den Schrank. In ihm hing eine Art Uniform. Der Prototyp eines speziellen Schutzanzuges. Er war in der Lage jede bekannte Situation auszuhalten, von Temperaturen beim absoluten Nullpunkt, bis zur Hitze im Kern einer explodierenden Atombombe. Vom absoluten Vakkum, bis zu Drücken, wie sie im inneren des Jupiter herrschten. Von Extremen Strahlungshöhen, die einen Menschen sofort tötete, bis zu den gefährlichsten Viren und Bakterien. Der perfekte Schutz für einen Menschen. Und er sah nicht einmal danach aus. Er sah eher aus, wie ein alter amerikanischer Tarnanzug. Er zog den Anzug an und testete seine Systeme. Die Sensoren waren die besten, die der Mensch hatte. Sie waren in der Lage alles mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit und Genauigkeit zu erfassen. Der eingebaute Nanocomputer war so leistungsfähig wie ein HAL 2000 und die Lebenserhaltungssysteme konnten einen Menschen für zwei Jahre ununterbrochen am Leben erhalten. Dazu kam das Kommunikationssystem und die kleine Nanofabrik, die alles herstellen konnte, was er benötigte, von einfachen Geräten, bis zu kompletten Raumkapseln. Der Anzug war alles was er für seine Reise benötigte.  
  
Er sah sich noch ein letztes Mal im Speigel an. Er sah immer noch aus, wie vor dreihundert Jahren, er sah immer noch aus als sei er achtzehn.  
  
Er hörte wie sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnete.  
  
„Professor, HAL gibt grünes Licht," sagte Hiroshi," Aber ich wünschte, sie würden es nicht tun."  
  
Er drehte sich nicht um.  
  
„Hiroshi, es ist mein Projekt, mein Lebenswerk, mein Leben. Wenn ich es nicht selber mache, kann ich mich nicht mehr im Spiegel ansehen. Wenn ich es nicht selber mache, werde ich mich selber hassen. Ich bin derjenige, der am besten für den Trip geeignet ist. Und das Konzil sieht es auch ein."  
  
Hiroshi legte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
  
„Professor, sie sprechen von einer Zeit, die seit dreihundert Jahren vorbei ist. Sie können sich nicht mehr an jede Einzelheit erinnern."  
  
Der Professor lachte humorlos auf.  
  
„Sie vergessen, das ich ein absolutes Gedächtnis habe. Wie meinen sie habe ich sonst mehr als zwanzig Professoren und mehr als vierzig Doktortitel?"  
  
Hiroshi öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, wurde aber unterbrochen.  
  
„Sagen sie nichts mehr Hiroshi. Wir beide wissen, das es nutzlos ist."  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und ging an Hiroshi vorbei in das Labor. Es war nur so gepackt mit Hecktik. Durch eine Scheibe konnte man den Flux-Generaor erkennen, der nach dem grünlichen Leuchten bereits auf neunundneunzig Prozent seiner maximalen Leistung hochgefahren war. Lag sein Output bei hundert Prozent, leuchtete er weiß.  
  
Der Professor ging auf eine der Konsolen zu und legte seine Hand auf einen Scaner.  
  
„HAL, entferne die letzten Sicherheitsbarieren und starte einen einminütigen Countdown."  
  
„Ja, Professor."  
  
„Zieldatum, 1. Februar 2001. Zielort, Tokio."  
  
„Zielort und –datum sind eingeloggt. Countdown beginnt. Sprung in einer Minute."  
  
Der Professor ging auf den Portalraum zu und öffnete die Tür. Der Portalraum war, wie das Labor durch eine Scheibe von dem Generator getrennt.  
  
„Sprung in zehn Sekunden. Acht – Sieben – Sechs"  
  
Der Generator erreichte seine maximale Leistung und leuchtete weiß. Einige Leiter leuchteten ebenfalls weiß und leiteten die Energie in den Portalraum. Um den Professor baute sich ein weißer Dom aus Energie auf.  
  
„Fünf – Vier – Drei – Zwei"  
  
Das Leuchten verstärkte sich und die Siluette des Professors begann sich aufzulösen.  
  
„Eins – Null"  
  
Exakt bei Null verschwand das Leuchten und mit ihm der Professor. Hiroshi sah in den Raum, in seinem rechten Auge hatte er eine Träne. Er wußte das er den Professor niemals wiedersehen würde.  
  
„Viel Glück, Professor Saotome."  
  
Ranma Saotome war unterwegs in die Vergangenheit. 


	3. Kapitel 1 (unvollständig)

Professor  
  
Kapitel eins  
  
  
  
Mit einem blendend wießen Licht veränerte sich seine Umgebung. Aus dem sterilen, kalten Portalraum wurde eine lichtdurchflutete Lichtung. Er atmete tief durch und lächelte. Er war angekommen. Ranma Saotome war an seinem Zeil angekommen, der Vergangenheit. Er machte eine Handbewegung und rechts neben ihm erschien ein holographischer Laptop. Er machte einige Eingaben auf der bläulichen Tastatur und der Nanocomputer in seinem Anzug stellte eine Standleitung zu einem der Komunikationssateliten im Erdorbit her. Damit verband er sich mit dem Internet und hohlte sich Informationen. Gleichtzeitig empfing er die Datenstöme von fünf GPS-Sateliten und bestimmte die Position. Die Datenerschienen auf dem Bildschirm.  
  
„31. Januar 2000. Nur ein knappes Jahr daneben. Und mehrere tausend Kilometer im Raum daneben. Aber das ist kein Problem. Es gäbe größere Probleme, wenn ich irgendwann 2002 materialisiert wäre. Also habe ich noch ein wenig Zeit."  
  
Er atmete noch einmal tief durch. Es war schön, wieder die würzige Luft in der Nähe eines Waldes zu richen. Die wiederaufbereitete Luft in den Stationen war absolut geruchlos. Und überall um ihn herum wimmelte es nur so von Leben. Als er das letzte Mal vor zehn Jahren auf der Erde war, waren Kakerlaken, Pilze und Flechten das einzige Leben auf dem ausgebrannten Planeten.  
  
Er ließ sich in das weiche Gras fallen und lachte laut auf. Es war herrlich. Viel besser als in seiner Erinnerung. Er sog die Luft ein und kostete jeden Augenblick aus. Er blickte in den Himmel. Weiße Schäfchenwolken zogen über den tiefblauen Himmel, ein echter Kontrast zu den Staub- und Aschewolken die über einen schmutzigbrauen Himmel zogen. Dann schloß er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf sein Gehör. Er konnte hören wie die Vögel sangen, wie andere Tiere durch den nahen Wald liefen und das Rauschen der Baume im Wind. Es dauerte nur zehn Minuten und Ranma war eingeschlafen.  
  
Er hörte das Piepen seines Nanocomputers nicht, das nach einer knappen Minute verschwand und einer kleinen roten Leuchte platzmachte.  
  
Einige Zeit später wurde er unsanft durch einen Tritt in die Seite geweckt. Er richtete sich leicht schlaftrunken auf und wurde von dem Anblick zwei er abweisend dreinblickenden Frauen begrüßt. Beide waren bewaffnet, die eine mit einem großen Schwert und die andere mit, seltsam genug, einer AK-47.  
  
"Fremder, du bist auf dem Gebiet der Amazonen," sagte eine der Frauen auf Kanton.  
  
Ranma verstand jedes Wort, so wie er mehr als zwanzig verschiedene Sprachen in Wort und Schrift beherrschte.  
  
"Du folgst uns," sagte die andere.  
  
Ranma lächelte breit.  
  
"Kein Problem, meine Damen," sagte er höflich.  
  
Die beiden Amazonen sahen ihn seltsam an und zuckten dann mit den Schultern. Sie führten ihn zu ihrem Dorf. Ranma sah sich derweil um und begann sein KI stärker zu unterdrücken.  
  
‚Ich bin gespannt, ob mich jemand erkennt.'  
  
Dabei bemerkte er das blinkende rote Licht an seinem Arm nicht, das immer stärker wurde.  
  
Im Dorf angekommen führten ihn die beiden Amazonen quer durch das Dorf zu einem größeren Gebäude, das aus soliden Bruchsteinen gebaut war und bestimmt mehrere hundert Jahre auf dem Buckel hatte. Dabei bemerkte Ranma einige Differenzen zu seiner Erinnerung. Die Amazonen in seiner Erinnerung hatten keinen Diesel-Generator in einer Ecke stehen, keine alten chinesischen Geländewagen und Trucks und vor allem keine Schußwaffen.  
  
Ranma wurde in das Gebäude geführt. Er konnte regelrecht fühlen wie alt dieses Gebäude war. Es besaß die Auren von hunderten Menschen, die in den hunderten von Jahren hier gearbeitet hatten.  
  
Dann standen sie mitten in einem großen Raum, der von mehreren Leuchtstofflampen beleuchtet wurde. In dem Raum stand ein großer Tisch aus Kiefernholz, wenn sich Ranma's Geruchssinn nicht täuschte. Der Tisch stand auf einem etwa meterhohen Podium und hinter ihm saßen sieben kleine, extrem alte Frauen.  
  
"Was ist, Mao Lei?" fragte eine der Frauen, die Ranma als Kun Lo, oder Cologne erkannte.  
  
"Wir haben diesen Fremden drei Kilometer nördlich gefunden," sagte die angesprochene Amazone und sah Ranma an.  
  
Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu seinem rechten Arm, an dem ein rotes Licht blinkte. Die Blicke der Dorfältesten folgten ihrem Blick. Cologne deutet auf den Arm.  
  
"Was bedeutet das?" fragte sie.  
  
Ranma zwinkerte kurz und sah dann auf seinen Arm. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht.  
  
"Einen Moment bitte," sagte er und machte die Handbewegung, die den Laptop erscheinen ließ.  
  
Auf dem Bildschirm erschienen die angeforderten Daten. Ranma wurde bleich, so bleich, daß eine Leiche mehr Farbe hatte als er. Er schüttelte den Kopf und seine Beine begannen zu zittern.  
  
„Nein," sagte er ungläubig," Nein, das kann nicht sein. Nein! NEIN!"  
  
Er bleib kurz ruhig und sank dann auf die Knie, die Fäuste zur Decke gehoben. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht.  
  
„NEEEEEEIIIIIIIINNNNN!" schrie er mit einer solchen Lautstärke, daß man es noch mehrere Kilometer außerhalb des Dorfes hören konnte.  
  
Dann brach er weinend zusammen. Die Dorfältesten und die beiden Amazonen starrten den Haufen Elend auf dem Boden an und dann auf den immer noch in der Luft schwebenden Laptop. Cologne war die Erste, die sich wieder bewegen konnte. Sie griff nach ihrem Stab und sprang mit seiner Hilfe auf den Bildschirm zu um zu lesen, was auf ihm stand. Zuerst konnte sie es nicht lesen, was dort stand. Dann erkannte er die Sprache, Englisch. Sie konnte sich nicht erklähren was es damit auf sich hatte.  
  
„Suche erfolglos. Personen Saotome, Genma, Saotome, Ranma, Saotome, Noboka oder Masaki, Noboka existieren in keiner Datenbank des Staates Japan. Keine Einwohnermeldedateien der oben aufgeführten Personen."  
  
Sie sah sie Wimmernde Masse auf dem Boden an. Und kam ihm Näher. Sie konnte nur grade eben erkennen, was er murmelte.  
  
„Ich habe versagt. Ich habe es nicht geschafft. Mein Traum, wertlos. Mein Leben, wertlos. Ich existiere hier nicht einmal. Ich bin ein nichts. Ein Geist. Allein in einer anderen Zeit, in einem anderen Universum."  
  
Cologne konnte nicht verstehen, was er dort vorsich hin murmelte. Es machte keinen Sinn. Sie sah die anderen Dorfältesten an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann berührte sie zwei Druckpunkte in seinem Nacken und er wurde ruhiger. Er drehte sich zu Cologne um und lächelte schwach. Die Tränen liefen ihm immer noch über das Gesicht.  
  
„Danke, Kun Lo," sagte er leise.  
  
„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" fragte sie überrascht.  
  
„Ich werde es euch erklähren. Ich werde euch alles erklähren."  
  
Damit stand er mit weichen Knien auf und Cologne sah die Amazonen an.  
  
"Hohlt ihm einen Stuhl."  
  
„Danke."  
  
Als Cologne sich selbst setzte, kam Mao Lei mit einem Stuhl, den Ranma dankend annahm und sich setzte.  
  
„Wer bist du?" fragte Cologne.  
  
„Ich bin Professor Ranma Saotome, Leiter des Projektes ‚Zeitsprung' des Konzils der Menschheit. Ich habe eine Zeitmaschiene entwickelt, wenigstens hoffte ich es, und machte einen Sprung, der mich hier hergebracht hat."  
  
Die Dorfältesten sahen ihn scharf an.  
  
„Professor?" fragte eine andere Dorfälteste.  
  
„Ich bin dreihundertfünfundzwanzig Jahre alt und einer der wenigen Überlebenden des letzten Krieges der Menschheit, der die Erde verwüstet hat."  
  
Die alten Frauen wurden bleich.  
  
„Was für ein Krieg?"  
  
„Ein Djihad, ein heiliger Krieg, der Muslime gegen die westliche Welt. Er startet 2004, drei Jahre nach der Zerstöhrung des World Trade Centers in New York durch einen Terroranschlag mit zwei Passagierflugzeugen, die von fanatischen Anhängern von Osama Bin Laden in die Türme gesteuert wurden. Der Anschlag führte zur Befreiung von Afganistan. Zwei Jahre später begann der Djihad. El Kaida, die Organisation von Bin Laden kam an atomare, biologische und chemische Waffen, die sie einsetzten. Der Krieg dauerte zehn Jahre und nur zehn Millionen Menschen haben ihn überlebt. Eine Million im Weltraum, die anderen neun Millionen in den Polarregionen.  
  
„Das Projekt ‚Zeitsprung' sollte dazu dienen den Krieg zu verhindern. Aber es ist etwas schief gegangen. Ich bin hier nicht mehr in meinem Universum. Ich existiere hier nicht einmal. Und meine Familie auch nicht. Ich habe versagt."  
  
Während er den letzten Teil sagte, wurde der Fluß der Tränen stärker und der verbarg das Gesicht in seinen Handflächen.  
  
„Ich habe versagt."  
  
Zwei Tage waren vergangen seit Ranma's Ankunft. Nachdem er vor den Dorältesten nervlich zusammengebrochen war, hatten sie ihm einen Raum überlassen und ihm geholfen. Ranma hatte sich etwas erhohlt und hatte den Ältesten einen großen Teil einer Lebensgeschichte erzählt. Der Teil, daß Ranma einen Jusenkyo-Fluch besaß und gewissermaßen mit einer Amazone verheiratet war hatte sie sehr interessiert. Interessanterweise hatten die Amazonen hier keinerlei Interesse an ihm. Aber das lag an seiner Verfassung.  
  
Jetzt saß Ranma an einer Klippe in der Nähe des Dorfes und starrte auf die Landschaft unter sich. Dann bemerkte er eine Präsenz hinter sich, eine bekannte Präsenz.  
  
„Du hattest recht," sagte er ohne sich umzusehen," Du hattest von Anfang an recht. Die Vergangenheit ist Geschichte und kann durch nichts verändert werden. Jeder Versuch eine Zeitmaschiene zu bauen und zu benutzen endet damit, daß der Benutzer in einem ähnlichen Universum landet, in dem die angewählte Zeitepoche grade stattfindet. Ich schätze nicht mal deine Schwester ist in der Lage eine richtige Zeitmaschiene zu bauen."  
  
Sie setzte sich neben ihn und sah mit ihm zusammen auf die nahezu ursprüngliche Landschaft.  
  
„Nein, nicht mal Skuld könnte eine richtige Zeitmaschiene bauen. Aber ich habe es dir ja gesagt."  
  
Ranma rollte mit den Augen und sah die wunderschöne Frau neben sich an. Sie hatte eine dunkele Haut, platinblonde Haare und seltsame Tatoos im Gesicht.  
  
„Hör mit diesem ‚Ich hab's dir ja gesagt' auf, Urd. Wie bist du eigentlich hier her gekommen?"  
  
„Im Dorf stehen mehrere Fernseher."  
  
„Oh."  
  
Er sah wieder auf die Landschaft.  
  
„Es ist schon seltsam. Vor zwei Tagen dachte ich, ich würde mich niemals beruhigen. Aber jetzt ist es fast genau so wie zuhause. Ich fühle mich irgendwie leer. Ich hatte nie gedacht, daß der Flux-Generator mein Lebensinhalt geworden ist, nicht mehr die Rettung der Menschheit."  
  
„Viele Leute haben ihre ursprünglichen Ziele aus dem Blick verlohren. So wie du."  
  
Sie blieben mehrere Minuten ruhig und sahen einfach über das Land.  
  
„Aber ich bin nicht hier, um dir zu sagen ‚Ich hab's dir ja gesagt'."  
  
„Hat dich aber trotzdem nicht davon abgehalten."  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Hier wir es größere Probleme geben als Bin Laden un El Kaida, Ranma. Vater möchte, daß du Krieger und Kämpfer vorbereitest."  
  
Er hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Der große Boss persönlich bittet mich um etwas. Mich einen gewöhnlichen Sterblichen."  
  
Urd sah ihn an und lachte.  
  
„Du bist lange kein ‚gewöhnlicher Sterblicher' mehr."  
  
„Schon gut. Die Nanos sind an allem schuld. An meiner Unsterblichkeit, an der Tatsache, daß sie meinen Körper ständig verändern, um seine Leistungsfähigkeit zu verbessern, und daran, daß ich sowohl göttliche, als auch dämonische DANN in mir trage."  
  
„Und du hast dich nicht einmal bedankt," sagte Urd mit gespieltem Ärger.  
  
„Vielen Dank," sagte Ranma, wobei seine Stimme nur so vor Sarkasmus triefte.  
  
Urd lachte wieder.  
  
„Du warst wohl der erste Mensch, der es geschafft hat unseren Firewall zu durchbrechen. Hat dir die Magie etwas geholfen?"  
  
Ranma schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Göttliche und dämonische Magie. Das was ich damit machen kann, schaffe ich inzwischen auch mit Technologie."  
  
Urd lachte leise.  
  
„Du hörst dich fast so an wie meine Schwester."  
  
„Was willst du von einem zwanzigfachen Professor und vierzigfachen Docktor erwarte? Ich bin in einer techisierten Welt aufgewachsen. – Okay, eigentlich bin ich ja in der Wildnis aufgewachsen."  
  
Er veränderte seine Stimme mit Hilfe seines KI.  
  
„Damit ich der beste Martial Artist werde," sagte in einer perfekten Kopie der Stimme seines Vaters.ers.  
  
Er seufzte.  
  
„Und du bist der Beste im ganzen Multiversum," sagte Urd.  
  
„Danke, das hebt mein totes Ego," erwiederte er.  
  
Urd stand auf.  
  
„Ich muß jetzt wieder gehen."  
  
„Ich schätze wir sehen uns."  
  
„Ja, wir sehen uns. Ach, noch etwas. Es sind einige neue Dateien in deinem Computer."  
  
Urd verschwand und als sie die Klippe verlassen hatte, bemerkte Ranma die KI-Aura, die von Urd überdeckt worden war.  
  
„Wieviel hast du mitbekommen, Kun Lo?" fragte er. Wieder ohne sich umzudrehen.  
  
Cologne hüpfte auf ihrem Stock aus der Deckung eines Busches.  
  
„Ich habe alles gehört, was du und die Göttin gesagt haben."  
  
Sie stand neben ihm.  
  
„Bist du wirklich unsterblich?"  
  
„Ja. Vor dreihundert Jahren, ein Jahr nachdem ich von der Erde gehohlt wurde bin ich in einem Labor mit einer Probe von medizinischen Nanomaschienen in berührung gekommen. Sie haben sich in meinem Körper eingenistet und seine Leistung auf hundert Prozent gebracht. Seitdem altere ich nicht mehr und sehe aus dem Grund aus als sein ich achtzehn. Ein anderer Nebeneffekt ist, daß die Nanos jede DNA, die meinen Körper verbessert in meinen Gencode einbaut. Bevor du auf dumme Ideen kommst. Ich bin zwar nicht steril, aber jeder mit dem ich sexuellen Kotakt ohne Kondom habe, wird mit den Nanos infiziert und getötet."  
  
Der letzte Satz war eine Lüge, die Frauen wurden unsterblich wie er, zusammen mit dem Kind, aber daß mußte Cologne nicht wissen.  
  
„Zu schade."  
  
Sie blieben einige Zeit ruhig.  
  
„Ich möchte, das ihr mir eure drei besten Krieger gebt, Matriarch. Zwei Frauen, einen Mann."  
  
Cologne hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Du hast Urd gehört und was der große Boss von mir möchte."  
  
„Ja. Ich denke es geht in Ordnung. Ich werde mit dem Konzil der Dorfältesten reden."  
  
Damit verschwand Cologne in Richtung Dorf und ließ Ranma mit seinen Gedanken allein.  
  
„Mich interessiert, was das für Dateien sind."  
  
Zwei Stunden später stand Ranma wieder vor den Dorfältesten. Ihm gingen immer noch die Dateien durch den Kopf.  
  
Laut diesen Dateien, hatte Soun Tendo vor etwa dreizehn Jahren eine Reise nach China unternommen. Mit seiner gesamten Familie. Bei einem Angriff der Musk, waren er, seine Frau und zwei seiner Töchter ums Leben gekommen, bevor die dritte von den Amazonen gerettet werden konnte. Diese Tochter war Akane. Sie gehörte zu den Amazonen und war von Cologne großgezogen worden. Und sie wußte, daß ihre Eltern Japaner waren und die Taten der Musk. Sie konnte sich aber nicht mehr an ein Leben vor den Amazonen erinnern und so war es schwierig für sie, Haß für die Musk zu empfinden. Am meisten beeindruckte Ranma, daß Akane eine der wenigen Amazonen war, die sich für die Emanzipation der Männer einsetzte. Und seit etwa einem Monat war sie offiziell die Stärkste ihrer Generation. Nach ihr kam Shampoo. Akane war bei dem Tunier zwar von Schampoo besiegt worden, aber hatte besser in allen anderen Gebieten abgeschnitten.  
  
Jetzt standen Akane, Schampoo und Mousse neben dem Tisch des Konziel's.  
  
„Wir haben uns beraten," sagte Cologne," Wir werden deiner Anfrage nachkommen. Wir werden dir unsere drei besten Kämpfer überlassen. Die Anfrage einer Göttin stellen wir nicht in Frage."  
  
Ranma verbeugte sich leicht.  
  
„Vielen Dank, Matriarch."  
  
„Aber..." Cologne machte eine Kunstpause," Ich werde euch begleiten."  
  
Ranma lächelte.  
  
„Das wäre eigentlich meine zweite Bitte gewesen."  
  
Cologne hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Oh? Und die erste?"  
  
„Das außerhalb des Dorfes für alle Amazonen die ich mitnehme, der ‚Kuß des Todes' und der ‚Kuß der Heirat' nicht anwendbar sind."  
  
„Und warum?"  
  
Ranma lachte leicht.  
  
„Ich habe keine Lust eine von den beiden heiraten zu müssen. Und es wäre schlecht, wenn sie versuchen würden, einen der anderen Kämpfer, die ich suchen werde, umzubringen."  
  
Cologne nickte.  
  
„Klingt einleuchtend."  
  
Auch Ranma nickte.  
  
„Sehr gut. Ich she euch in einer Stunde hier vor dem Haus. Ich habe noch einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen."  
  
Damit verließ er den Raum und setzte sich auf eine Bank vor dem Versammlungshaus. Mit einer Handbewegung schwebte der Hololaptop vor ihm. Er begann zu arbeiten.  
  
Zuerst brauchte er eine Identität und eine glaubwürdige Geschichte. Es war ganz einfach. Er war in einem Weisenhaus in Nagoja aufgewachsen, daß vor vier Jahren abgebrannt war und mit ihm alle Unterlagen. Dazu kamen noch gute Noten in den Schulen, aber nicht zu gut. Und ein Bankkonto. Das war etwas schwieriger. Er konnte kaum arbeiten und mußte anderweitig an Geld kommen. Also sogte er dafür, daß er einmal bei einer Lotterie gewonnen hatte und mehrere hundert Millionen Yen besaß.  
  
Nun ein größeres Haus. Er hatte ein besonderes Auge suf eine Immobilie in Nerima geworfen. Das seit dreizehn Jahren leerstehende Tendo-Dojo. Er kaufte es kurzerhand von dem Makler, mit einer saftigen Prämie.  
  
Dann folgten nur noch Visa und Aufenthaltsgenemigungen für die Amazonen außer Akane, die schließlich Japanerin war. Ranma's und ihr Ausweis würden in ein paar Tagen im Dojo ankommen.  
  
Am Ende hatte er nur noch eines zu tun. Sie brauchten ein Transportmittel und die Möglichkeit besondere Dinge unbemerkt zu trainieren. Ranma wählte einen Quantenteleporter als Transportmittel aus, dessen Konstruktionsplan er in dem Rechner hatte und der schnell, mit Hilfe der Nanofabrik seines Anzuges, fertiggestellt war. Er hatte nur die Größe eines Handys und hing nach einer Minute an Ranma's Gürtel. Neben seinen Füßen fehlte unterdessen etwas von den steinernen Bodenplatten.  
  
Was das Training anging, die Besorgung eines Trainingsplatzes und die Reparatur des Dojo waren schnell bewerkstelligt. Er trennte einige der Nanomaschienen von der Fabrik im Anzug, verpackte sie und programmierte sie darauf, zuerst das Dojo zu reparieren und dann mehrere unterirdische Geschosse zu bauen, in denen gleich einige notwendige Einrichtungen stehen sollten.  
  
Er arbeitete bis Cologne, Akane, Schampoo und Mousse vor ihm standen.  
  
„Was hast du gemacht?" fragte Cologne.  
  
„Einige Vorbereitungen. Visa und Aufenthaltgenemigungen für euch, eine Identität für mich und eine Unterkunft für uns." 


End file.
